


turn your magic on

by 0323am



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Pretty Huang Ren Jun, does it count as fluff, jaemin has not fully realized that he has a crush on renjun, renjun is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0323am/pseuds/0323am
Summary: Renjun makes Jaemin go crazy, in all kinds of ways. And maybe Jaemin likes it… just a little bit.orRenjun is hungry and loves adventure. Meanwhile, Jaemin indulges. As always.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	turn your magic on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumennoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumennoir/gifts).



> title is from coldplay - adventure of a lifetime ! it’s such a fun song !! and it was even funner (is that a word) for my messy brain to include jaemren into it <3 
> 
> i originally wrote this to try and get back to writing (does it count as coming back if you’ve never finished any of your wips,,,,) i was a bit nervous to publish this but i wanted to try it out for once! hope u enjoy this <3

It was half past noon when a certain blonde's stomach growled aggressively in the middle of an almost empty classroom. He laid his nape on the backrest of his wooden chair and groaned. 

The brown-haired boy next to him turned away from his mobile phone to look at him who was seated on his right, “Injunnie, what's up with you?”

“Didn't you hear my stomach, Jaem? It's growling. I want to d word.” The said ‘Injunnie’ whines his ass off to the person beside him. He overdramatically continues to groan, his hand placed onto his stomach for more effect. 

Jaemin proceeds to cross his arms in disagreement. 

“Huang Renjun.” He starts off in a firm tone and raises an eyebrow at his friend. The Huang Renjun, alarmed, sits up straight because of the seriousness in the other's voice. “Do not joke about death like—”

“I didn't say anything about dying? I wanted to ‘d’—” Renjun urges all the wires in his brain to work quickly, “—digest...? Digest some food, Jaemin.” Renjun replied, wearing a pseudo-confused expression on his face. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, he is definitely not having it. _Nope._ Renjun’s innocent face is not fooling him at all. _Not at all._

“Okay then, Reon-jeon.” Jaemin emphasizes the last syllable, and gives him a side glance. 

Renjun flinches at the mispronunciation of his name, immediately balling his hand into a ~~paw~~ fist, but decides to disable this fight response. This was only one of the typical ways Jaemin used to get back at a teasing Renjun, anyway. 

“Where are we going to get some food?” The brunette leans on his desk to await his friend’s reply. 

Silence. 

Renjun is thinking hard. Or at least trying to think. Jaemin (unadmittedly) enjoys seeing Renjun trying to use up his brain cells or be very invested in anything. Not too long ago he observed how Renjun’s eyebrows furrow slightly to the middle, how his nose scrunches up and how his lips form a tiny pout whenever he’s thinking hard. It’s a cute sight for him. _Just cute, not anything else,_ he unnecessarily convinces himself _._

After a few moments of staring, he notices his friend’s face light up. 

“No.” Jaemin knows Renjun is up to something— “Whatever it is you’re thinking…”

Renjun visibly pouts for a split second (a different pout from earlier, Jaemin notes), but rolls his eyes and lightens up anyway. The blonde stands up hurriedly, taking Jaemin’s wrist where he wore their matching friendship bracelets— 

“Come on, Jaem! This’ll be fun!” Renjun wears his big toothy mischievous grin and Jaemin indulges. 

_Because what else could he do? Say no?_ No was never an option when it came to Renjun. Just like that time Renjun thought it was a good idea to spray paint the walls of a seemingly abandoned building (Jaemin just really held the cans and let Renjun do his thing), or that time Renjun somehow convinced him to bring him all the way across towns to see a fireworks festival late at night by bike (Jaemin doesn’t know why he did it, don’t ask him).

The taller lets himself get dragged by Renjun to the gray bricked walls behind their school, all while he stares at his friend’s beautifully sculpted face from the side. He wonders how someone’s side profile could be like this; bright and shining eyes, perfect nose, pink lips— 

He awakened from his Renjun trance once the warmth on his right wrist disappeared.

“Injunnie…” Jaemin trails off, staring at Renjun, as he realizes where he has been dragged off to. 

“No!” Renjun holds up his index finger at a distance _very_ near Jaemin’s lips. “Don’t use that tone on me!” Renjun retracts his hand. He grabs the taller’s wrist again, bringing him nearer the wall. 

The two stare at each other for a solid five seconds.

Renjun groans at Jaemin for not getting his telepathic signal, “Come on, Jaem— help me up!” He taps his friend’s arm impatiently.

Jaemin sighs at the blonde in response. “We could get arrested for this!” He makes frantic gestures with his hands. 

Renjun shakes his head, “No, we cannot, mister Na Jaemin. However,” Renjun pauses to think, “we could get suspended.” 

_Right,_ like how he almost did for suddenly turning up to school with his newly-bleached locks. Jaemin never knew how he got out of that, but he is Huang Renjun. What could Huang Renjun not do?

“Not any better, Renjun.” Jaemin continues to dissuade Renjun, despite knowing it would all end up in vain.

“Better because we won’t get stuck behind bars, now come on!” The blonde pushes Jaemin down slightly into a squat and the latter just complies. 

Jaemin holds out his hands in front of him for Renjun to step on. _Befriend your pretty classmate, they said. It would be **so** fun, they said._ _“This’ll be fun,” the pretty classmate said._

They climb over the wall with much struggle, the wall which Jaemin thought was probably cursing at him now; he feels sorry for the wall being used as a mere ladder for himself and the pretty Huang Renjun. (Though, maybe the wall wouldn’t mind if it was for Renjun.) 

After dusting himself off, Renjun’s face brightens up again— another splendid idea perhaps? However, what Jaemin hears shakes him more than the previous idea of just cutting class.

“You are making me lose my mind!” Jaemin exclaims. Renjun just laughs at him with _his perfect little nose scrunch and his pretty little eyes that come together and his melodic sounding giggle—_

“Better then, I want to make you go crazy!” Renjun grabs Jaemin’s wrist even tighter than before and they start running again. 

Jaemin doesn’t realize his jaw dropping in awe. In fact, he doesn’t realize this happens each time Renjun just does his ‘Renjun things’. 

Does Renjun really not know how crazy he is for thinking he does not make Jaemin go crazy on a daily basis…? Huang Renjun is _insane_.

“We are _not_ shoplifting my favorite convenience store!” Jaemin says in between breaths as the two of them are running. 

Renjun laughs his annoyingly cutechuckle again and Jaemin is _really_ losing his mind.

“Should we go to your least favorite, then?” Renjun retorts, still laughing. He looks like he’s having fun, which is maybe why Jaemin tolerates it each time.

They reach the nearest 7-Eleven store, abruptly stopping in its small parking lot. The run was short, uneventful, except for Renjun almost tripping on a small piece of rock. 

Renjun turns to the taller, quickly stabilizing his breath, “So, what’s your least favorite convenience store?”

“Are we seriously going to do this…?” Jaemin asks with a tinge of uneasiness.

“Well, not if you’re going to be so stiff,” Renjun hits the other on the arm, earning a small ‘ _ow’_ from the other. “I’ll do the _thing_ and you just— I don’t know, sit still and stay pretty or something.” He flashes a quick smile.

_Stay pretty._

“Huh?” And with that, Renjun briefly pat Jaemin’s shoulder and has gone into the store. 

Jaemin is so fucked. Not only because Renjun was potentially going to steal snacks from this store, but also because he is _not_ good for his heart, not at all. Not when Jaemin feels his heart is going to beat out of his chest— each beat going loudly, excitedly, lively— and it was always like this with Huang Renjun.

“Stay pretty.” He mocks Renjun as he takes out his frustration on a pebble. “I hate this.” He kicks the pebble once. “ _You’re_ the pretty one here,” _twice_ , “stupid liar,” _thrice_ , “dummy—”

“What’chu going on about, Jaem?” The smaller peeps over the brunette’s shoulder. Before Jaemin could respond, he is dragged away by the wrist for the nth time.

“Run!”

“Did you really fucking do it?!” Jaemin blurts out in disbelief. Renjun doesn’t answer.

The two run as fast as their legs could handle. Jaemin doesn’t think anyone is chasing after them, but he, again, indulges. Running away from a non-existent enemy was kind of fun, as long as it was with Renjun. And maybe he needed this kind of adventure again. And maybe he wouldn’t really mind if he did it again and again and again.

“Doesn’t matter if I did it! I got us some special cheese tuna kimbap!” Renjun finally decides to reply, shouting as the wind blows through his blonde locks. 

“Didn’t even know they made shit like this!” Renjun sounds amused. Of course, of all things that mattered to Renjun, it would be the kimbap’s filling. 

“You’re insane, Huang Renjun!” Jaemin said as an attempt to make it seem like everything they had done for the past few hours was a bad idea, but all he could do was break into a wide smile.

Renjun doesn’t turn to him but exclaims, “LOL!”, while running. Renjun says LOL out loud in 2020, Jaemin notes again. “Exactly what I wanted to happen!” 

Oh, the things Renjun says that would leave Jaemin speechless. He absolutely cannot believe this guy (and in his sudden urges to stop running and just kiss him).

Only God knows where Renjun took Jaemin. The latter had no idea how much time they spent running or if the _kimbap_ was still intact, but all this for the Huang Renjun. That was fine, of course. Most of the things he’s ever done throughout his teenage years were because of Renjun. Everything was fun, and Renjun somehow makes it feel new every time.

Whatever if he was going to get suspended or arrested. Whatever if the special cheese tuna _kimbap_ wasn’t good as Renjun thought it would be. Whatever if he has reached his running quota for the whole year. Whatever if Jaemin had to go through all of this trouble again. Jaemin doesn’t ever regret entering into the big, exciting world of his pretty classmate, Huang Renjun, who turns everything into an adventure of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> they never really got into any trouble in the end, if anyone was curious ! huang renjun always has his ways :] ways = being close to the school nurse, sicheng, and convincing him (usually by the means of hotpot) to cover up for him by faking infirmary records. and jaemin, as always, indulges in whatever crazy thought renjun conjures up in his pretty mind. 
> 
> if you reached it this far, i would like to thank you so much for reading this T^T it means a lot to me <3 personally i think it is still very lacking ;; but this is also a huge step for me because this is the first time i have ever published a fic woooo *breathes out* 
> 
> please tell me what u think if u want to !! *u*
> 
> scream / cry / manifest a renmin selfie / go crazy abt renmin with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/0323am) too !


End file.
